I just called to say goodbye
by OverARainbow
Summary: What if Pepper had picked up her phone when Tony called during the Avenegrs. Oneshot.


**Hey people of Fanfiction! Its been a while since I wrote a new story, so here comes my newest one! Based of the scene in the "Avengers" That makes me pissed every time. So I rewrote the scene. Sort of. Enjoy! Please comment! I love it when you do, and it makes me a better writer. **

**I just called to say goodbye. **

Pepper sat uneasy in the Stark Industries private jet, as she watched the events of New York unfold on TV. She kept her eyes peeled for a glimpse of him. And every time the news reporters flashed to a shot of Tony running around in his Iron Man suite, she was able to breath. At least until they flashed back to the other avengers. She turned and looked at her phone, you know just in case. But he would be ok, he was always ok.

_Please don't get yourself hurt, Tony. I need by boyfriend in one piece._

She thought to herself. She glanced at her phone again, no new messages. She sighed. She was acting like a child. He was always alright in the end. Then suddenly she looked up at the TV, and saw a picture of Tony. He was flying towards something. She held her breath, was that an atomic bomb?

_He will be fine, its only a nuke. O-man who was she kidding. _ A nuke is a very bad thing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony blasted off towards the Atomic bomb. Sweat slowly rolled down his face, as he gripped onto the missal. He started to think about Pepper. He thought about that day at the dance, the day when he first realized he was in love. Then he thought about when he finally kissed her at the Stark expo. He smiled a little and promised himself he would make sure he could see her again. Then he brought his attention back to the problem on hand.

_Ok, now what. _He thought as he started to fly towards Stark tower. He turned his attention back to pepper. He thought about the night at the Tower before all of this shit started. He had never been happier than spending that 12% of a moment with her. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, as his thought was interrupted.

"_Stark, we got to close the portal." _Steve chimed into his head piece. Then it hit tony. He knew exactly what to do with the missal. It was crazy, stupid, and it could kill him. But it was the only way. To save the world, and he had about two minutes too do it.

"_No, wait. I got a nuke coming in, and I know exactly where to put it."_

"_Stark you know that's a one way trip?"_

"_Yeah, save it for the return J." _Tony's grip tightened, as he began climbing up Stark tower.He pictured peppers smilling face as he hurtled up towards the sky.

"_Sir, should I try miss Potts?"_

"_Might as well." _ He figured It was a good idea, just in case you know. He didn't come back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper, jumped a little when she heard her phone vibrate next to her. She turned, it was Tony?! She saw him fly towards the portal as she picked up the phone.

"Tony!" She cried into the phone, as she watched in fear as he flew closer towards the portal. What was he doing! He was going to get himself killed.

"Hey, Pep. I'm guessing your watching this live, huh? So you probably see I'm am doing a crazily stupid stunt huh?" Pepper laughed slightly, as she pushed her tears back. She didn't want him to know howafraid she was. He had enough to worry about at the moment. He could easily die. And she would never see him again. She figured that was enough for him to worry about at the moment.

"Tony, this is crazy! You could die." She heard him take a deep breath, and let out a big sigh.

"Better me than everyone else on the planet." There was crack in his voice. That certain uncertainty he got when he was nervous. Which was rarity. She new he was scared extremely scared. And she was afraid too. She started to cry slightly. She pushed it back when he started to speak again.

"Please Tony, just promise me you'll be ok? Promise me…" He stopped her. She saw that he was extremely close to the portal, and he didn't have much time left.

"Pep, please just let me talk for a second. Look I know I have been a jerk to you…but its only cause I freeze when I'm near you. I get so nervous. I don't want to screw anything up…" He blasted into the portal, and Peppers heart dropped.

"Tony!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony felt himself running out of air, as he started to let the nuke go. He used all the strength he had left to finish what he needed to say.

"Pep, I-I love you… and I will see you again…someday. You can meet my parents then they would have…" The suit powered down. Tears fell down his face. He was going to die. This was it. there would be no tomorrow, no victory, no Pepper. Ever again. He watched the nuke blow up, and almost smiled. Knowing that he had helped save the world. Knowing that he had done everything he could have done, now he just hoped the others could finish the fight.

_Boy, is dad going to be proud. _

He closed his eyes, and let the universe take him to where he needed to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper fell out of her seat when the call dropped. He was going to die. She would never see him again. Tears flowed down her face. The only person she had ever loved was gone. In her heart she knew it was right, by why did he? Have to do it! why did the world have to lose the greatest man it had ever earned.

_Damn the world, damn this fucking world! _She thought tear he self, as she started to cry uncontrollably.

A few of the flight attendant's pulled her back into her seat. They were trying to tell her something, but she didn't here them. She didn't want to hear anyone. She wanted to hear Tony but she new she never would. She put her head against the window, and cried. Like a little girl, but she didn't care she would never care again.

She didn't pay attention, as the flight attendant's tried to tell her that he had come out of the portal, and was caught by the hulk. And that he was going to be just fine.

**The end **

**That took longer than expected :/ now what to do next. Avengers, or more Pepperony. Maybe ill switch it up, and do some doctor who. **

**Anyways please, please, please leave next door. I would like everyone to right something! Anything. They make my day! **

**O that jerk MARVEL was at the mall today, With Tony and Pepper. Damn that son of a ban chi. Owns them again. Someday MARVEL, some day. **

**P.S. You've been punched by a rainbow! Have a great day. **


End file.
